1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fence guards for inhibiting the growth of vegetation beneath and adjacent to a fence line and in particular to a new type of fence guard having a unique anchoring arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,349,989; 3,768,780; 5,317,833; and, 6,561,491, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fence guard constructions used to prevent grass and weeds from growing under and/or adjacent to a fence line.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical fence guard construction that not only has an enhanced aesthetic appearance, but which also has an improved and unobtrusive anchoring arrangement for attaching the fence guard construction to the fence posts.
As anyone who has a fence surrounding their property is all too well aware, the difficulty in maintaining a well manicured lawn in the vicinity of the fence line is the biggest problem associated with a fence.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among property owners for a new and improved fence guard construction having an improved decorative appearance and a unique anchoring arrangement; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.